Dramatic improvements in computer processing power and broadband streaming technology have lead to the development of interactive three-dimensional (3D) map systems for navigating the Earth. Interactive 3D map systems typically provide a user interface (UI) with navigation controls for dynamically navigating cities, neighborhoods and other terrain. The navigation controls enable users to tilt, pan, rotate and activate 3D terrain and buildings for different perspectives at a point of interest.
The production imagery used by interactive 3D map systems is typically derived by processing large pieces of geo-located imagery or “assets,” which can be taken from a single pass of a satellite or stitched together from multiple aerial photos. Once the imagery is processed it can be moved to datacenters where it can be distributed to other devices. To ensure that accurate 3D maps are generated, the production imagery is periodically updated in the datacenters. Unfortunately, the updating of large scale satellite imagery (and terrain data) for the entire Earth can be a time consuming and laborious process.